


[圣诞特辑] 荆棘与玫瑰（魔杖番外）

by NobbyinSLYTHERIN



Category: Dramione - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobbyinSLYTHERIN/pseuds/NobbyinSLYTHERIN
Kudos: 10





	[圣诞特辑] 荆棘与玫瑰（魔杖番外）

荆棘与玫瑰

n n

今夜是平安夜。

n n

“亲爱的德拉科，我想你回来的有些晚了”  
n德拉科刚走进家门，就听见自己的母亲这么说。纳西莎给了他一个爱莫能助的微笑，“赫敏在房间等你，我们都已经用过餐了”

n n

赫敏从格兰杰变成马尔福已经整整两年了，和很多人所预期的马尔福家婆媳大战不同，她和纳西莎相处极好。这两位马尔福家的女王在某些方面越来越相似，都把自己的男人吃的死死的.

n n

梅林，德拉科知道赫敏肯定不高兴了。今天他在对角巷被一大群爱慕者围住了，一抬头就看见赫敏从古灵阁走出来，她一定是看见他了.德拉科朝着纳西莎抱歉地笑笑，快步朝着卧室走去，他得去哄一哄他的小太太，不然他今天别想上床，而一个成功的马尔福家男人可千万不能被老婆赶下床.

n n

他走进了卧室。卧室里很暗，赫敏只留了两盏床头的壁灯，她施了咒让它们保持这种昏暗的亮度，不是很亮也不是很暗，让德拉科只能看见床帐里影影绰绰的曼妙背影.

n n

赫敏背对着他。  
n她像个气呼呼的幼崽一样缩在被子里，深墨绿色的被单随着她的呼吸一起一伏。看来他的小妻子打定主意要好好吃这个醋了.

n n

“亲爱的小姐不打算转头看看她可怜的教授吗？”他故意学着几年前他们在霍格沃兹时他对她说话的口吻，“就算给格兰芬多加分也不肯？”  
n但小姑娘只是在被子里闷闷地哼了一声，仍旧背对着不理他。  
n德拉科只好走到床前，伸手拉开那薄薄的床帐，他的女孩缩在被窝里背对着他，棕色的卷发在她背后披散，显得她背影很是瘦小，这让他很是怜惜。

n n

赫敏在还是个学生时就和他有肌肤之亲了，他深深的记得女孩单薄的身子在他办公室的桌上绽放的模样。他摘下了这朵玫瑰，他就应该珍惜，更何况她还是他唯一爱着的呢.  
n于是他轻手轻脚地掀开被子的另一边，钻了进去，企图用手搂住赌气的妻子。  
n梅林！手下有别于往日的触感让他震惊，细腻光滑温热，毫无疑问，他伸手触上的是他最爱的肌肤，而他亲爱的小太太竟然是全裸的睡在床上！  
n“亲爱的，你这是在暗示我可以有所期待吗？”他伸手向她的高峰探去，仅仅是她背后所传出的温度和体香就已经让他有所反应了，他想，或许只要好好的酣战一场，他的小妻子又会甜滋滋的卧在他怀里了.  
n但赫敏毫不留情地拍掉了他伸到胸前的爪子。  
n“先生，太过心急可不好。”赫敏头都没回，她显然还在生气.但当德拉科正想开口解释时，她却反手握住他硬邦邦抵着她臀部的部位开始来回撸动.他快慰地眯起了眼睛，他们长期以来的互动让双方都熟知对方的敏感点，她细软的小手在他柱身轻轻刮擦，舒服得他尾椎一阵酥麻，恨不得马上就能埋在她体内.

n n

可是他被服务的快感并没有持续很久，因为很快他猛然发觉自己已经被太太施了一个速速禁锢，而他在此之前毫无察觉。  
n哈，他简直想为这个完美的无声无杖咒加分了。  
n看到自己的丈夫面露不满，赫敏只是狡黠一笑，她凑近他，吻上他性感的喉结，用牙轻轻啃食着，然后手轻轻一拉，把他的领带扯了下来，绑住了他蓝灰色的眼睛。  
n“赫敏，亲爱的，你打算干什么？”  
n他的小动物出了悄悄的愉悦笑声，什么回应都没给他。

n n

哦梅林，但他就知道他的小妻子不会这么容易放过他，因为话音刚落，他的粗大就被她含住了。蒙住了双眼使他的其他感官更加敏感，她温热潮湿的口腔紧紧含着他，她每一次吮吸都给予了他巨大的刺激，他眼前一片漆黑，但凭着往日的欢爱记忆他都能想象出她埋在他腿间含着他的粗大又吸又舔的香艳画面.  
n他在她的舔舐下愈发坚挺，血管怒张，平日里苍白傲气的脸上浮现出情动迷醉的红霞，当她吐出含着的粗大时，他简直呈现出了一种惊心动魄的淫靡美感-精致俊秀的面庞与身躯，高昂狰狞的性器却挺立着彰显无比的存在感。  
n赫敏将丈夫扶到床头靠着，自己跪坐在床尾，接着，她对绑住他眼睛的领带来了个消失无踪。她肤若凝脂，凹凸有致，在昏黄的光线下，她身上有着完美的阴影--当德拉科再次恢复视觉时看到的就是如此美景.但如此美景却能看吃不到，德拉科终于明白小妻子是打算怎么惩罚他了.

n n

“教授，您还记得您教过我魔杖的用法吗？”她娇俏地朝他笑笑，纯洁美丽的还像是当年那个麻种女学生，但德拉科清楚，他的小姑娘现在可是个合格的马尔福.  
n果不其然，她抽出了他放在蛇头杖里的魔杖，并将它抵在自己的下体，来回划动。她粉色的花瓣在魔杖的挑逗下微微湿润，颤抖着吐出点点晶莹，他简直要被眼前的春色折磨疯了.  
n“魔杖可以用来施咒，制作魔药。”她将魔杖浅浅地插入，微微的入侵让她红唇微张，脸上浮现一丝红晕，“但是这样纤细，修长，防水，也是调情的好工具”她用魔杖抽插了几下，再拔出，带出了一波波春水.她的小洞在刚刚的刺激下颤动，洞口微微地开合，德拉科恨不得马上就能代替那根棒子堵上它.

n n

“亲爱的赫敏，替我解开咒好吗？”铂金发的男巫企图诱惑妻子，一般，这招都是有用的，但今晚赫敏已经打定主意要惩罚下丈夫了.  
n她拾起蛇头杖，将它放在他的手里，德拉科能感受到掌心银蛇头的粗粝质感，他握紧了它，而手杖的下段被灵活的格兰芬多女巫夹在腿间-她就像骑着扫把一样骑着这根马尔福家世代相传的魔杖。梅林！她夹着蛇头杖来回磨蹭，深色的杖身在女孩腿间进进出出，仿佛是他在凌虐着她一样，但是恰恰相反，他看得见吃不着，是他的小妻子在虐待着他，他的蛋简直涨得发疼.

n n

“亲爱的，帮我解开咒”德拉科再次像他的姑娘提出建议，“你知道我比它强多了”  
n当然，赫敏并不想就这么放过他，她装作没听见，更卖力地蹭着蛇头杖。女孩低低的呻吟就在耳边，她像是塞壬一样用婉转的声音蛊惑着他，德拉科简直想现在开始用大脑封闭术了(当然他舍不得错过这种美景)。  
n赫敏沿着蛇头杖一路靠近，她修长的双腿跪在床上，他可以轻而易举地看见她优美的臀和摇晃的乳房。她比还是学生发育好太多，好到现在德拉科竟然希望自己是她乳下的床单，可以摩擦她娇嫩的乳尖.  
n她在他面前停下，手抵在他宽厚的胸膛上，乳尖微微擦过，她每一丝每一毫的气息都成了他最好的迷情剂。“先生”她吻着他嘴角含糊地喊着，“我亲爱的教授”她甜蜜的小舌头急躁地扫过他嘴唇，探进他嘴里舔过他的每个角落.赫敏环住他的脖子，两个人几乎贴在一起.  
n她的吻渐渐向下，她贴上了他的喉结，锁骨，心脏，她在感受她薄薄嘴唇下的心跳，这是他的心跳，他为她而跳的心跳，赫敏就这样靠在他胸口，虔诚地吻着。  
n德拉科突然翻身搂住他的女神，蛇头杖咚的一声掉在了地上，她的速速禁锢早就没效果了。“小姐”铂金贵族朝着怀里吃惊的小姑娘坏笑，“你的教授忘了教你了，永远不要试图挑战一个教授，尤其他还是你的丈夫”他急不可耐地封住女人惊呼的嘴，带着她向床上倒去.  
n轻薄的床帐里满是春光。

n n

当最后一颗星在晨光中渐渐隐去时，属于圣诞的白色雪花铺满了整片土地，平安夜结束了。赫敏早已不堪疲倦在德拉科怀里沉沉睡去，男人紧搂着怀里的妻子，亲吻她的发顶.  
n“圣诞快乐，我亲爱的小玫瑰。”


End file.
